Sonic Pokemon
by Shadlay
Summary: sonic and the gang get sucked into the poke world! Except this time they are the Pokemon! Please read and review, because I will update.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic Pokémon

**Now normally Sonic-Pokémon fics have the characters raising their own batch of pocket monsters, but in this one something's going to be a little different. **

Sonic barged his way through a metal door. Standing there was Dr Eggman in another one of his crazed robots. Sonic smiled and charged forward at the robot and smashed through it. It wasn't fully beaten, but luckily Tails was there. He threw a ring to our blue hero and he span into a ball.

A yellow light appeared by Sonic and he saw Shadow and Rouge run out and began their battle. Amy, seeing that Sonic was okay, glomped him flat and Cosmo and Cream laughed. Eggman decided to try his last attack while Shadow was fighting of some spare egg pawns. He shot a laser beam at the smiling friends. Shadows eyes were faster than that though and he hastily caused a Chaos Control to save his friends.

Sonic looked up just in time to see Shadows glowing body jumping towards them.

Cosmo's eyes slowly opened, revealing a forest. She sat upright and observed her surroundings. But something was wrong; her body was a lot lighter than usual.

She walked over to a nearby river and screamed at her reflection. She was totally morphed. She turned to call to her friends but found that she couldn't recognise them either. A pink one raised its head and looked up at her.

"Cosmo?" it asked. It ran over to the water and yelped at its reflection.

"Now Sonic will never love me!" It whined.

"Amy?" Cosmo asked. Amy nodded. Cosmo frowned. It appeared the teleport had mutated them. Pretty soon Sonic woke up. Then Tails, then Rouge, and finally Shadow. They were all morphed into odd looking creatures.

"What happened?" Sonic asked. "Well." Tails said. "I think that it was a mixture of Eggman's laser and Shadow's Chaos Control." Shadow frowned. "But it's thanks to you that were safe Shadow. Thank you."

Shadow looked at their surrounding and realised that Cream wasn't with them. She must have been missed in there teleport. Sonic stood up in his new body moved around a bit. "Hey!" he said happily. "We still have all of our powers!"

"Yay for that." Rouge said. They stood up and left the clearing.

Ash Ketchum was an excellent Pokémon trainer. He had collected many badges and fought many battles. He was currently travelling with his friends Misty and Brock. With his trusted Pikachu by his side he could face anyone and anything.

He smiled proudly. Pikachu ears twitched. To his left he heard scampering. Ash noticed this to and ran into the forest, Misty and Brock behind him. Ash stopped running with a gasp. Pokémon! Ones he had never even see before!

The Pokémon stopped to look at him. One looked like a vulpix, but only had two tails. Another one looked like a Ralts, but its eyes were blue and it had a red gem on its chest.

"What are those?" Brock asked bewildered. "A new breed of Pokémon?"

"One of them looks like water Pokémon!" Misty said excitedly. "It's that one that looks like a bat." The six Pokémon looked at each other in shock, what were those humans talking about? Finally Ash chucked a Poke ball at the group. They scattered and growled at him.

"Those are some fast Pokémon!" Brock commented. "Let's weaken them with our own Pokémon, go Sudowoodo!" he shouted throwing out his Pokémon.

"Alright Starmie! Let's go!" Misty yelled, also throwing her poke ball.

"Go Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

The six Pokémon seemed to be unfazed by the others, and stood their ground. A black one with red stripes lunged a Starmie in an angry bite attack. The blue one prickled its spines at Pikachu, leaving a couple in his side. Pikachu growled angrily at this and zapped the blue thing. It yelped in pain.

"Quick-attack Pikachu!" Ash yelled. Pikachu rushed at the group, knocking them apart like bowling balls. Two of them fell unconscious and Misty caught them in her poke balls. (Lol)

"Okay Sudowoodo us rock slide!" Sudowoodo responded by chucking a ton of rocks. Two more fell unconscious. Brock caught them. Now there were only the black and blue ones left.

"Alright!" Ash yelled. "Pikachu use thunder shock!" Pikachu let out a huge blast of electricity. The blue one fell unconscious and the black was left alone. Apparently the electrical blast hadn't done much damage.

"The Pokémon must be an electrical type." Brock stated. "Try using ground based attacks."

"Thanks Brock, Pikachu use dig!" Pikachu burrowed underground. The black Pokémon growled in annoyance. It looked up at Ash and charged at him. Ash gave a yell as it smashed him in the stomach. As soon as he connected, however, Pikachu drove into him from his dig attack.

The Pokémon seemed to stop for a moment then sink into unconsciousness.

"Ash! Are you alright?" Misty yelled, running over to her fallen friend. Ash held up a poke ball and caught the last of the six.

"Yay." He said before collapsing in pain.

Two hours later Ash, Brock and Misty checked their freshly caught Pokémon. Misty checked hers first. She appeared to have caught the foxy yellow one and the white bat one. Brock checked his next. He had caught the Ralts look-alike and the Pink hedgehog one. Ash then checked his. There was the blue on and the strong black one.

**Well I'm done here for now. Just to clear things up, Rouge is a flight- water type, Cosmo is a psychic-grass type, Sonic is a Ground-normal type, Amy is just normal, Tails is fire, and Shadow is a dark-electric type.**

**I hope you like this so far. Please Read and review or I'll send my Pokémon to make you.**


	2. Vs Team Rocket

Sonic Pokémon

Ash, Misty and Brock decided to test their new Pokémon. Brock drew the order of the fights in the dirt. First would be Brock VS Ash then the winner would fight Misty. There would only be allowed to use their new Pokémon.

**Ash vs. Misty**

"Alright go poke ball!"Brock yelled, throwing out his hedgehog- like Pokémon. Ash mimicked this and threw out the blue hedgehog.

"Amyy!!" the pink thing said. It looked up at the blue one with adorable green eyes. The trainers sweat dropped. Apparently, this Pokémon was called Amy.

"Soniku!" said the blue one. So it was called Sonic.

"Alright Sonic, use ground blast!" Ash yelled. Sonic dug into the ground and uprooted a large boulder. He looked up at Amy and threw it at her. Amy squealed as the boulder began to crush her small frame. She left the field, returning to her poke ball.

Brock then sent out the fox Pokémon. This one was called Tails.

"Okay Tails use Flamethrower!" Brock yelled. Tails opened his mouth and poured out searing hot flames. They roasted Sonic to a crisp.

"Sonic! Use tackle attack!" Ash shouted. Sonic tried rammed into Tails with his high speed. Tails dodged this and used ember to finish of Sonic. Sonic collapsed on the ground in defeat.

"Good job Sonic. Poke ball go!" Ash said throwing out the ball. A black hedgehog emerged from the ball. It growled. Ash sweat dropped. This Pokémon was very asocial. "Okay use bite to get that Tails." The Pokémon responded by sticking its nose in the air. It was so stubborn that it wouldn't even obey Ash.

It looked up at Tails and walked over to him. Tails growled at him. Shadow walked right up to Tails's side and then lunged at him with his teeth bared. Tails screeched in pain as his teeth dug into him. Tails's legs buckled and he sank into unconsciousness.

"Brock loses!" Misty shouted. "Ash wins."

**Ash vs. Misty**

"Okay! Now it's my turn!" Misty yelled throwing out the Ralts look-alike. Its name was apparently Cosmo. "Cosmo use vine whip!" Cosmo threw vines at the black Pokémon. Ash blinked and the vines were gone. The black thing hadn't moved. Or had it?

"Use spark!" Ash yelled at the Pokémon. Shadow sat down. Cosmo used vine whip again. These vines disappeared as well. Where were they going? The black Pokémon blinked and let out a soft sigh. Ash began to yell at the Pokémon due to its stubbornness.

The Pokémon after five minutes stood up and prickled its spines. Electricity shot through them and smashed into Cosmo. She yelped and returned to her poke ball. The Pokémon smirked in triumph.

"Go poke ball!" Misty yelled. The last Pokémon was called Rouge. She flapped over the ground and twitched her ears. Ash smiled, that Pokémon was a water- flight type. She was really weak to Electric Pokémon.

"Rouge use wing attack!" Misty said, pointing at the black one as she said it. Rouge flapped her wings at him and caused mini tornadoes. They flew at the black thing, who yelped as they hit him. He got blown back a few metres. In an angry counter he responded by chomping her wings. Rouge squirted water at his face, and the Pokémon zapped her with his static electricity. She screeched in fury and bit into his side. He chomped at her ear.

After three minutes of wrestling, Rouge fell in defeat.

The black Pokémon let out a cry of victory. "Sha-dow!" he cried in triumph.

"So that's its name!" Brock said. "It kind of suits it too."

Pikachu happily marched ahead. After their battle, they had taken there Pokémon to the Poke centre. The group had decided to let their Pokémon out of there poke balls. They sniffed happily around there environment. Sonic seemed to like playing with Tails and Amy stayed with Cosmo. Shadow silently sulked behind them all, making low grumbling noises.

Soon they entered Viridian town. Sonic happily ran among the flowers, sniffing some of them. The air was clean, and most of them were having fun. Cosmo and Amy ran off a bit, to investigate the large crowd of people. Ash, Misty and Brock ran over to see what the fuss was all about. The other Pokémon followed their masters.

Inside the circle of bewildered people lay a Meowth. It smiled at the people and began to do a dance. The people began clapping and tossed small golden coins into a nearby hat. The Meowth bowed, and took the hat into some bushes. Misty paused clapping, that Meowth was familiar. That Meowth was from team rocket! Grabbing Ash and Brock, she dragged them over to the bushes.

"Gee Meowth, I never knew you where such a talented dancer." Said a man with purple, shoulder length hair. "It's all in a day's work." Replied the Meowth, smiling evilly.

Ash ran from his cover. "I found you, Team Rocket! You're in big trouble now!" Team Rockets ears twitched.

"Trouble." said the man. "I can't resist Jesse."

"Prepare for trouble!" Jesse said. "And make that double!" exclaimed the man.

'To protect the world from devastation! To unite all people within our nation. To denounce the evils of truth and love. To extend our reach to the stars above!'

"Jesse!" said Jesse. "James." said James. "Team rocket blast of at the speed of light, surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth! That's right!" shouted the Meowth.

"Shad-ow!"

"Huh?" Ash asked. He turned and saw Shadow charging at Team Rocket. "What the?"

"Go Arbok!" Jesse shouted. "Attack Weezing!" James shouted.

The Pokémon lunged at the attacking Shadow. Weezing shot out some sludge. Shadow dodged that and continued his way to Team Rocket. They looked down at the small black Pokémon and smiled.

"My, my you are a very rare looking Pokémon, aren't you?" James said, smiling evilly. "Yes he is!" Jesse exclaimed, grabbing out a net.

Shadow looked up at the villainous group and began to glow yellow.

**Boogy -woogy... it's a cliff-hanger. Please review. I'll update by next week.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic Pokémon Chapter 3

**I HAVE UPDATED!!! And yes there will be another Pokémon battle!**

Shadow leaped in to the air, his hair sparkling with power. Sonic smiled, he knew that attack any day.

A powerful bolt of spear-shaped electricity violently flew towards the villains.

"Oh crap!" Meowth said, watching the approaching attack.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Team Rocket squealed. Ash smiled. "Good boy!" he said, reaching out to pat Shadow's head. Shadow turned, glared and growled.

Everyone laughed.

POKÉMON!

Ash and friends continued to the Moon Mountain Pass. It was crowded with trainers, all wanting to battle. Sonic and friends grew stronger with each battle. After a stop at the Poke Centre, they entered the mountains cave. Misty blinked.

"It sure is dark in here, isn't guys?" Brock nodded.

The six Pokémon walked ahead.

"This world sure is strange..." Sonic said, remembering his most recent battle. Amy nodded in agreement. "And with every battle we get stronger."

"Hey if we get stronger with every battle that means I might be equal with you guys one day!" Cosmo said smiling.

Rouge smiled smugly. "Don't bet on it sister." She sprayed away Geodude with a water attack. "I am clearly more powerful than you'll ever be."

"I wouldn't be so smug." Shadow grunted. "We still have to focus on getting home."

"And getting out of this freaky, mutated form." Sonic said shuddering. Tails looked up in thought.

"If Eggman's laser and Shadow's Chaos Control did this, there must be some way to reverse it! We can't give up!" Sonic smiled. "Tails is right!"

Amy gave a Zubat a mega punch before returning to the group. "Maybe the Chaos Emeralds are here somewhere."

"Hey you lot! Get back here!" Ash shouted, and the six Pokémon returned to their respective owners.

POKÉMON!

The group continued on its way, battling any wild Pokémon and growing more and more powerful. Ash smiled down at his two Pokémon. Suddenly he looked up.

"Not you again!" he shout angrily, turning to face none other than Team Rocket.

"It's that squirt!" Jesse shouted arming her Poke ball. "You're going to regret sending us flying! Go Arbok!"

"Go Weezing!" James shouted tossing his Pokémon into the battle.

"Go Cosmo!" Brock shouted. "Go Rouge!" Misty yelled.

"We'll handle this battle Ash." Brock said, ordering Cosmo to use confusion on Weezing. It worked well, and Arbok returned it with a poison sting. Cosmo then became poisoned, and with a pained frown she turned to Amy.

"I don't feel well." She said shaking. Brock looked down at his sickened Pokémon. "Its okay." he said spraying a purple mixture on her. Instantly she felt a lot better.

"Thank you!" she said to him, though he couldn't understand her.

"Rouge use Wing Attack, and then finish it with water gun!" Misty shouted happily, clearly enjoying the battle. Weezing was knocked unconscious. Rouge smiled smugly.

A short time later Arbok was defeated, and Team Rocket was sent flying again.

While they smashed through the cave's roof, Jesse turned to James.

"This is the second time this chapter!" James sighed.

POKÉMON

After their battle Rouge smiled, before noticing a strange feeling enveloping her. She looked down at her wing/hand and saw that it was glowing white.

Misty noticed this too as she ran over to her slightly worried Pokémon. "Look guys!" she said. "Rouge is evolving!"

**And that is all I shall do for now. Please review.**

**Also if any of you know a website where you can watch the episodes of the old generation of Pokémon, other than Youtube, can you tell me?**


End file.
